


To Armitage Hux, from Kylo Ren

by Lonely_Sad_Boy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Sad_Boy/pseuds/Lonely_Sad_Boy
Summary: Ren writes his ex a letter, begging him to understand that he can not live without your forgiveness.





	

I do not even know how to start this letter. After all I did, you don't even want to talk to me. But I have to try , even if is the last time, to make you see that I exist, and I'm suffering with all this, as never suffered in my life.

Hux, forgive me, okay? I know I was not a good boyfriend enough to keep you with me, but I love you. I love you more than my family. I love you more than to myself. I also know that the things I did after the end were wrong and scary, but try to understand me.  
It was the most desperate moment I spent in my life, losing my boyfriend and my best friend. I insisted much and too early, and ended up with no chance to continue on your side as a friend. 

Oh, my beloved general, please, try to understand me. I regret so much. I cry every time I remember it could have been different.  
The day in the park where everything was just time, and is, without doubt, the worst day of my life. After that, you blocked me, and we never had the opportunity to talk calmly. And from there, my life has become a deep well of sadness and pain. By the way, I'm sorry for the tears that letter, okay?  
Then I tried to insist in so many other ways, filling me with hope and then dipping in frustration.

Hux, I understand you completely, dear. You have anger/fear/disgust/whatever to me. But please try to understand me, and understand the reasons why I did it.

I know you're not in an easy stage of your life, and I'm not easy, but give me a chance to talk. At the moment, I just need your friendship, because it also is not easy, and when we were friends was all so good... You were the color of my day , the light of my life.

I beg you, my dear general. Do not leave me as I am left with a bleeding heart and mind torturing me. Help me, I need you, a comforting word, a good conversation, a hug, a compliment, from time to time. Try, really, understand my suffering. I know you, and know you are a good person who likes to help. Help me not to fall in complete sadness. It shows me that I am, minimally important, and I do not deserve to suffer like this.

You told me that I am victimizing, but that is the way I feel. A total waste. Show me that I deserve to be happy as anyone, I deserve a smile, a support , a shoulder , at least one rare moment of true happiness. Show me that I am not a curse, I can be accepted, I 'm not unforgivable. 

Again, understand that you are the most important person in my life, and that your approval comes even before mine. Maybe that's why I have not been good about myself until now. I need to be before it comes to you. And honestly, the way it is, I'd rather die. So please, help  
me.

Thank you for being protagonist of the best part of what I experienced so far in my life. I'm sure even better things to come, and I hope to be friends there, and we can live all together. See you soon, my beloved general.


End file.
